I Love You
by Skates16
Summary: Three simple words mean so much to Quinn, more than what Puck realises. Besides, it's those words that got them in this mess in the first place. One-shot/Drabble-ish. Quinn/Puck, episode 11 spoilers


_So spoilers for episode 11, if you haven't seen it already. You have been warned. So this kinda came to mind after watching the episode twice. :) Ha ha, was wondering what would happen if Puck was also there when Rachel and Kurt witnessed the couple back together. Bleh. Though I blame it all on Puck, he'd messed up big time though. But I still love him. So read and enjoy! It's more like a drabble than one-shot._

**I Love You**_  
_

Quinn wasn't sure if what she was doing was the right thing, but it was the best thing for her. It meant less heartache for her in the long run, she should have known trusting and falling for Puck would turn out to be the worst choice in her life. Because that is exactly what happened, she'd fallen for Puck by thinking that he would change for her because he wanted to be there for her.

But he didn't if he thought Quinn would allow him to go around with other girls.

That is how she'd found herself standing in front of the boys bathroom, waiting for Finn to come out. When he did and she saw him, she didn't get that feeling of relief, that she was doing the right thing. She didn't get the feeling of love she felt back when they first started dating, before Puck...

"I want us to be in love again." She found herself saying. That _is_ what she wants, but she knows that it'll never happen. But maybe if she keeps telling herself that, then maybe she will believe it. Finn then said something, about going to Rachel's house. Now she should have been jealous and in a way she was, but she knew Finn was just too damn nice to do anything, like cheat on Quinn. When she didn't say anything, Finn gave her a hug.

"I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you too." She said in return and then smiled up at him. She didn't feel anything when he hugged her, other than the fact that she would be safe in his arms. So isn't that a good sign? But on Friday night when Puck held her hand, she felt something other than that. It was like a jolt and it felt nice, having his hand around hers. Finn took her hand and Quinn didn't feel the same thing.

They passed Rachel, Quinn saw her but Finn didn't. Quinn avoided looking at the other girl and as they walked through the doors her eyes landed on Puck. He was leaning against the wall and by the looks of things he was waiting for someone and Quinn knew it was her. Once he spotted her with Finn his eyes became darker and he crossed his arms.

Dropping his hand, Quinn turned to Finn. "I'll see you later, there's something I need to do."

"Uh, ok." Finn said, a bit confused, but carried on. Quinn then turned to Puck and walked towards him.

"So every time I do something wrong you go running back to Finn?" He asked.

"Finn is the only guy who seems to genuinely care about me and the baby. He doesn't go off with other girls." Quinn said and then held up her hands when Puck opened his mouth to defend himself once again. "I'm not keeping the baby anymore. It's better this way, you don't have to care about me or her. So you can go on and continue doing whatever it is you're doing with Santana."

"Hey Quinn, I do care for you." Puck said when she turned her back on him. "I love you."

Quinn turned and was thanking her lucky stars that there was no one in the area who heard that. "That is not something you throw out there Puck. I know you don't love me, you said that to me that night to get into my pants. Those three words were what got us in this mess in the first place."

Puck walked towards her and Quinn shook her head, tears now falling. "Just leave me alone Puck. You just make my life more complicated than it needs to be. Finn will be the father because he does love me and doesn't want to get into my pants."

"Right, and you don't think that was his aim before I knocked you up?" Puck asked her. Quinn glared at him.

"God, you can be such a ass sometimes." She told him. "Can you please just leave me alone? I've had enough of your stupid mind games. Stop making me fall for you!"

This sentence made Puck pause and Quinn's jaw hang open as she could not believe she'd just told Puck that. But then she stood up straight and wiped the tears away. "I've had enough, so good bye Puck."

"Quinn..." Puck started, but she walked passed him and didn't turn around. He'd really pissed her off this time, but hopefully it wouldn't last long. She'd just admitted she'd fallen for him, or was in the process of it. All he had to do was ditch Santana, sure the girl was hot but she'd gotten him in trouble. And hadn't she dumped him over his stupid grades? Quinn didn't really care for how well he was doing in school, just if he'd be a good father or not. He'd proved to her he could be, but then lost it. But no sweat, he'd get back in her good books.

Puck smirked as he walked away, but then smiled as he imagined him and Quinn raising their baby girl. Yeah, she had to be joking about not keeping the baby anyways, why would she give up such a beautiful thing?


End file.
